


The Rose Weasley Chronicles

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Short stories of Rose in Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I only own this fic.

"You said Goyle keeps bothering you?"

A lock of auburn hair fell from Rose's messy bun. Her light brown eyes were gazing at Scorpius intently, causing him to blush and look away.

"Y-yeah, he doesn't like me hanging out with you and Al," he said quietly.

"You know what?" Rose asked. "Kill him."

"What? Rose!"

"Fine. I'll kill him."

"Rose, no!"

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, would you care to tell me why Mr. Goyle here is covered in boils?" McGonagall asked.

" Well, you see professor, he was bullying Scorpius here for befriending Albus and I. Due to the fact that he was too meek to take action, I did," Rose replied.

"I see. You'll get off with a warning this time, but next time I'm afraid I'll have to put you in detention," McGonagall said, sighing.

"Yes professor," Rose said, smiling.


End file.
